memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Elite tactical drone
thumb|right|An elite tactical drone in [[2409.]] The elite tactical drone was a type of Borg found among the most common ranks of the Borg Collective, alongside Borg drones and tactical drones but stronger than either. By default, it was distinguishable from other drones by its headdress. ( ) Appearance and specifications Generally, fully-assimilated elite tactical drones lacked clothing. Their cybernetic implants and remaining organic components were supplemented with body armor and implanted weapon systems. ( ) By default, elite tactical drones resembled gray- or white-skinned Humans. They could appear male and female, and lacked hair. ( ) Recently assimilated drones or drones that were special differed from the baseline. The assimilated Romulan Secundus of Borg's ornate Tal Shiar uniform was incorporated into the drone's appearance. ( }}) The elite tactical assimilated Gorn were a sub-category of their own, appearing larger than the average humanoid and featuring a long, mechanical tail attached to their rear. ( |Probe: Counter Offensive}}) In combat, an elite tactical drones did not bear weapons separate from its body. Instead, it could harm its opponents with extendetable assimilation tubules, and fire plasma bolts from an arm implant. ( ) History In 2409, the Collective returned to the Beta Quadrant for a renewed bid to assimilate the Federation and its neighbors. This led to initial encounters with elite tactical drones. ( |Assimilation of the Innocent}}) In that year, a Tal Shiar research team from the investigated Cube 19721 in the T'liss system. The Borg ignored the team at first but later engaged them. ( ) Another Tal Shiar vessel was boarded by various types of Borg drones after stealing Borg technology. When the crew had retreated to the lab of the , the Borg deployed waves of drones, including elite tactical drones, to bring down the Romulans and their rescue party. ( ) When the Borg boarded Starbase 82, located near a Borg transwarp gate, Captains Ogen and Rebecca Simmons was turned into elite tactical drones. Simmons became Manus of Borg. She acted like a local authority to the drones at the station, and hovered rather than walked. ( ) Armek of Borg was a Klingon that had been assimilated and turned into an elite tactical drone. He was the strongest drone on Vorn II. ( ) During an Allied assault the Borg transwarp gate in the Quadra Sigma system, the task force engaged the assimilated dreadnought , under the control of elite tactical drone Donatra, a former Romulan leader. When the Valdore was destroyed, Donatra escaped through the gateway with an escape pod. ( ) The task force followed the pod's path to Vega Colony, where several elite tactical drones were involved with working in an underground facility. The Borg were led by Donatra, and Tosk of Borg, a Reman Borg drone. While Tosk was killed, Donatra escaped with a piece of Borg machinery. ( ) Known elite tactical drones * Armek of Borg (assimilated Klingon) *Donatra (assimilated Romulan) *Manus of Borg (assimilated Human) *Ogen (assimilated Human) *Secundus of Borg (assimilated Romulan) *Tosk of Borg (assimilated Reman) *other: **elite assimilated tactical Gorn External link * category:ranks category:borg ground forces [[category:borg tactical drones Category:Borg ground forces